In the motion furniture industry, mechanisms exists to move a chair between at least three positions: a closed position, with a footrest stowed and the chair back substantially upright; a TV or extended position, with the footrest extended and the back slightly reclined; and a fully reclined position with the footrest extended and the back reclined. This type of motion is now making its way into other environments, such as movie theaters or cinemas. However, these commercial environments present new problems for this type of motion furniture. It would be advantageous to have a design adapted for the challenges presented by these environments.